Freeze Dragonis
|image = }} Basic Info Owner: Rex09x9 Type: Balance Launcher (Frozen Lightning) The Frozen lightning launcher is a launcher that hold the power of Neptune(Planet) inside. It can be used only by the Outer Planet bey series, since no type of except for that type can handle the raw power. Dragonis is a right-spinning bey, though it may still steal spin( like Earth Eagle). Face bolt: Dragonis The Face Bolt depicts "Gamma Draconis", a star in the constellation, Draco. It is also known as Etamin or Eltanin, which is Arabic for "the great serpent". The design showcases Gamma Draconis, which is represented by a skeletal dragon looking to the right with it's jaws open and showing it's claws in a menacing appearance. The design itself, is white with an aquamarine hue while on a purple Face Bolt. 4D Energy Ring: Dragonis *'Weight:' 2.90 grams Dragonis is a light translucent aqua blue that is primarily two-sided. Each side features diamonds like that of a gem, along with swirled arrows. There also appears to be two linear diamond-like arrows opposite of one another. Dragonis also features white lightning-bolt designs on purple decals, in reference as to how Omega Dragonis has the aptitude to conduct lightning in the anime. 4D Metal Wheel *Weight: 50 Grams Metal Frame Outer Frame of Freeze.Four spikes jab out at the end slightly. 4 smaller spikes are in the frame and can either fit inside the bigger spikes or jab out for 8 spikes. It resembles Blitz, due to its ability to seperate spikes. There appears to have sdesigns that look like lightning on it. The spikes are somewhat short, in order to keep it's balance. This piece seems to have been created off of Blitz and Big Bang. Core Core of Freeze. This core has a similar design to the core of Kreis. It has a circular shape, though it also has four small spikes that can go underneath the spikes of the metal frame.Though it is said to have a better spine while in Defense Mode, with only four spikes, it is better with eight spikes, where it would have more balance. Spin Track: B130 B130 is a Spin Track of high height. The only other tracks with a height of 130 are 130, Shield 130 and Wing Attack 130 and they are found in a pearl white color. This bey's spin track has square pieces that come in and out at different times( this is because of the wind). At 100 RPH, this bey will detract all of it's pieces for more stamina. At 200 RPH, it will bring it all out and back in till it reaches 150 RPH, where it will start doing it less often. Performance Tip: EWD (Eternal Wide Defense) *'Weight:' 1.2 grams Eternal Wide Defense (EWD) is a variation of the Bearing series of Performance Tips. As it's name suggests, EWD is a variation of WD with a bearing-based gimmick. While retaining the same appearance as WD, EWD features a bearing implemented at the tip of it. This allows EWD for better balance and spin-retaining force. Unlike it's infamous counterpart ES, EWD does not suffer from the balance problems that ES contains due to EWD's wide-shape to allow it to recover it's balance. Overall, EWD is a great Performance Tip for Stamina amongst Tips such as WD, PD, EDS, and B:D. EWD's only downside is that it's performance will eventually change once it has been worn out and less grip on the stadium floor and can be flung all over by attack types. Abilities *Freeze Forsaken- When pushed, Dragonis will use EWD's wide shape to stop movement of the bey, resulting in Dragonis not being pushed. *Spike Storm- In middle of battle, if Dragonis is spinning at 100 RPH, then it may unscrew it's facebolt, and change the spikes on it's metal wheel from 4 to 8 spikes. *Frozen Hammer- When spinning at exactly 125 1/2 RPH, it may bring out one piece of it's spin track out completly, smashing the opponent. Special Move(s) *Dragon Unleashed II- Dragon spirit arises from the facebolt. It takes energy from the outer planets, such as Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune, to create 1,000 frozen lightning bolts and shoots them around the stadium, along with frost in the middle of spikes. Stats Category:Unregistered Beys